Taking Care (Teen Trunks x Teen Reader)
by Wulferious
Summary: Y/N and Trunks have been dating for over two years now. Even though Trunks always says that Y/N can go to him for anything that may be bothering her; this one problem may be something she is too afraid to tell. The cover art of this story is by KLSteeleArt on DeviantArt. Show them some love!


It had been years after Buu and the resurrection of Frieza. You are Goten's twin sister, now a teenager. You had grown up next to the Z fighters, a group that sort of just appeared after Vegeta decided to live on Earth.

Things have come and gone since the major threats were eliminated; especially since your father and Vegeta got involved with Beerus. When everything was said and done; you were glad to have a little bit of peace in your life. While you loved training and fighting, being at home and being comfortable was just as nice.

Trunks and Goten were best friends, so it was more often than not that you would see Trunks at your place. It had been going on since you were little kids, and even though you weren't as close with Trunks as Goten was, you had eventually developed a crush on him. You had been keeping your feelings back for years, and as Trunks went on to become less selfish and more of a caring individual, you loved him more. It took you months of Goten's nagging to confess, but it did turn out better than you thought in the end.

It had been a couple years since you had started dating, and you were coming up on 17. You never thought that Trunks would have liked you back, but it had been amazing ever since you worked up your courage. You both hardly faced any problems and worked together better than a fusion whenever trouble arose. Aside from fighting, though, all your ideas for dates often came up either a little too boring or a little too risky in the curfew department. (This was a rule set by your mother who believed that if you stayed with Trunks later than 11 o'clock things would get inappropriate.) So you ended up training, having stay-in dates, and attending the World Tournament every year.

Your head was pounding with thoughts of Trunks as you sat down on the tile floor of one of the bathrooms at the Briefs' family home. Your family often stayed at the Briefs' place since your father was so adamant on training with Vegeta, and Goten was sleeping over with Trunks a lot more than you thought was possible. Goten, Trunks, and you were all training together today, taking turns sparring. That was until you felt sick and had to run to the bathroom.

You had been cooped up in the bathroom for quite some time, even after everything in your stomach had been emptied. You had been feeling sick for a few days now, and your period was more than a few days late. You had been fearing the possible outcome for maybe a week. Before you left for the bathroom, you grabbed your small pack from your lawn chair in the yard, just in case.

Earlier in the day when the three of you went out to buy snacks at a convenience store, you bought a pregnancy test in secret. Deciding that it was now or never to find out, you slipped the package out of your bag and took the test. After flushing the toilet and washing your hands, you sat back down on the tiled floor and placed the stick in front of you as you waited.

After a few minutes, the sign appeared on the little stick. Your heart pounded in your chest as you looked at the tiny little screen.

 _A pink plus sign._

Your stomach churned and a pang of fear hit your chest. Throwing the stick across the room, you clasped your hand over your mouth. You tried your best to keep from weeping, but tears pricked at your eyes and soon your cheeks were wet with salty tears.

'What if Trunks leaves me? What if he hates me? What will mom say? What would dad say?' You picked up the test and wedged it between your legs as you brought your knees up to your chin.

~Meanwhile~

Goten and Trunks were still sparring, waiting for you to come back outside. You had been gone for a while, and it was obvious that both boys were getting slightly worried about you. In the middle of heated punches and blocks, Goten suddenly stopped, gaining an especially worried expression. Trunks finally landed a punch, but then backed up, confused as for why Goten froze.

"It's Y/N," Goten said, before Trunks had time to ask what was wrong. "I get these… feelings… whenever she's in trouble. Come on, we have to go and find her."

"I think she went to go to the bathroom. Let's go check the closest one," Trunks said, a pang of worry hit him. He left to the patio door in a hurry, before Goten could catch up to him. Trunks prayed that you were okay and that nothing bad happened to you.

Arriving at the closest bathroom, both boys stood at a closed door. When Goten tried to open it, the door ended up being locked.

"Y/N, are you in there?" Goten asked, knocking and turning the handle of the door, to still no avail of it opening. Trunks pressed his ear up against the door, and barely heard your snivels and small coughs.

"She's crying…" he whispered, a little bit surprised that you had not gone to him about something that was bothering you.

"Then it's gotta be something big that's bothering her," Goten said, grimly. "We could probably break the door down."

"No. I think this is something we need to handle a little better than that. I'm her boyfriend. I can fix it."

"Yeah? I'm her TWIN BROTHER. I'm pretty sure I can do this," Goten argued, slightly angry that Trunks wanted him to leave. Goten even shoved Trunks a little bit, but the purple-haired teen stood his ground.

"What if it's something that you can't comfort her from? It might be a problem between me and her. Just let me do it on my own." Trunks countered, his face growing more serious. Goten reluctantly backed down, crossing his arms and scowling at his best friend.

"I'll be outside."

"Come on, Y/N. Unlock the door. Goten's gone." Trunks said gently, turning the door handle again.

"No…" You say, stuttering the word out. Your voice was wobbly and Trunks could tell that you had been crying for a good while.

"If there's something bothering you, you can tell me. I won't get angry at you. Just let me in so I can help."

There was no response that time, but Trunks heard a faint 'click', which meant you unlocked the door.

Trunks quietly made his way into the bathroom, spotting you on the floor and weeping into your sleeve. You had brought your knees up to your chest and you were almost hiding your face in them. Quickly he made his way over to you, sitting down and wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

"Shh… it's going to be fine." Trunks used his free hand to wipe the tears away from your face. He kissed the top of your head and held you until you calmed down a little.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, barely noticing the tiny object that was wedged in between your knees.

You sniffed, trying to compose yourself. "I can't… you're going to hate me…" you say quietly, taking in constant short and sharp breaths, trying to calm yourself down. Trunks furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but only held you tighter.

"I could never hate you, Y/N. Now, you can tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't get angry." He whispered, hoping that you would finally say something. You could tell that Trunks was genuinely concerned for you, but you were still afraid of what he would say.

You looked up at your boyfriend. He smiled sweetly at you, pulling you a bit closer to him. Even though he saw part of the test that was still present between your knees, he did not try to grab it.

"I'm pregnant," you mumbled, your voice barely audible at all.

"Pardon?" He asked, his smile fading a little bit. "Speak up, it's okay."

Another bout of tears began falling from your eyes. "I'm pregnant," you whimper, at least loud enough so that Trunks could properly hear you. Your eyes were still locked with Trunks'. Surprise was etched on his face, but no trace of anger ever came upon his features. It took a little bit of time for him to swallow the information, but when he looked like he finally was able to compose himself, Trunks went back to smiling.

"That was your huge dilemma? Y/N, I would never leave you, especially over something like this. I love you, and I will always be here to take care of you. No matter what." Trunks picked the test gently from your legs and tossed it into the trash bin. You wiped your face with your sleeve again as Trunks stood. Gently, he wrapped one arm under your knees and the other gripped your back.

Trunks lifted you up, walking out of the bathroom slowly and back into the yard. As you both glided through the halls, you shoved your face into Trunks' chest. Goten was waiting outside, looking at his best friend with an equally confused and worried expression. Trunks set you down on one of the comfy lawn chairs, shaking his head at Goten when he approached.

It seemed like you had fallen asleep in the short time it took to reach the outdoors, and Trunks placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"She's okay, then?" Goten asked quietly, staring down at you, watching you snooze in the sunlight.

"Yeah, she's fine. I'll tell you about it later, but right now I need to go inside and grab a few things for her. I promised I would take care of her."


End file.
